The Host: the Lost Memories
by KKrebs
Summary: This is a collection of memories.... Ch1 is of Mels first "real" night with Jared. Hope you enjoy please read and review :


Story by: Kaitlin Krebs

Edited by: (The Fabulous) Mary Enwall

Host: The Lost Memories

"A royal flush and I win... Again." I laid down my cards and looked up at Jared and Jamie with a smile stretched across my face. Here we were in our own little piece of heaven, in a house, no a home that didn't exist to the outside world.

"Can't you just let us win once?" asked my little Jamie, with just a hint of defeat in his voice. He has grown so much since we first found Jared and came to live in his…no our home, but then again he never stops growing.

"Nope, cause then I wouldn't get to see that ridiculous look on your face when you ask me to let you win" I said. He lightly kicked me in the arm from the couch where Jared and I sat on the floor.

"Whatever I give up!" huffed Jamie. He yawned and then sprawled out on our small and battered, but still decent enough, couch.

"Oh don't be a sore loser" I said and I threw the pillow I was sitting on at him.

"Huph" he took the pillow and stuck out his tongue at me while he stuck it under his head.

I looked at Jared who was oddly enough remaining quiet throughout the whole banter. He had his quirky grin set on his face, and I couldn't refrain from trying to get into his train of thought.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, I just love seeing you smiling" he said. He reached out his hand and laid it on my cheek. "You're just so beautiful."

For a moment it seemed like my body and mind went into overdrive. I had to remind myself to respond to him since I was still adjusting to the kind of care and tenderness he gave .

"Im only beautiful to you because there are no _humans_ left to compare me to." I teased

"Trust me, I have seen plenty of humans and you're still more lovely then all of them" he said and smiled. I was surprised that I didn't hear an "oh brother" from Jamie yet. I turned my head and saw that he was actually passed out on the couch.

"Oh" I muttered. I got up and stretched my arms. Jared was at my side with his arms around my waist.

"Do you want me to move him?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nahh, he'll be fine. Lets go into the other room so we won't wake him talking" I whispered back. Just to be a show off he scooped me up and carried me into the next room. Once the door was shut I jumped out of his arms and gave him a little punch in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for" he muttered.

"For picking me up like a little baby" I replied. He always did that and I always felt weird when he carried me. Not a bad weird but almost like a feeling that was so strong it scared me.

"You looked tired." He smirked at me. He sat down in the small loveseat we had in the room and he pulled me next to him. He tucked my head in under his neck and gave my forehead a small but sweet peck.

"So…." He glanced down at his watch that he took during the last raid. I never saw the point since time no longer meant anything to me. The world was just night and day in my eyes.

"So what?" I asked just to get the ball rolling. I had a feeling he didn't know what to talk about.

"Its 12:00" He stated blankly. Surly he wasn't going to say something about a bed time. Note to self: if he does, kick him.

"And…..?" I stated back getting ready to give him a kick….or a punch. I didn't feel like getting up.

"and that means…." He took my chin in his hand and looked me in the eyes. I was deciding where to punch him. "It's officially your 18th Birthday."

I was stunned. I had completely forgotten my birthday was coming up, let alone it was this soon.

"But how did you know my birthday. I never told you." I whispered.

"Jamie" Of course. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Mel"

I felt amazing. I felt like crying. I can't believe he would surprise me like that. It was so sweet.

I swung my leg over his hip so I was sitting on his lap. The fire between our lips was so new to me that I thought about pulling back, but it felt so amazing that I didn't. He pulled me closer while I ran my figures through his hair. His mouth was in sync with mine,as a warm and blazing feeling ran through my body.

I quickly unbuttoned my blouse so that it hung on my chest with nothing else under. I knew I was taking a shot, but I felt like doing it. He looked down slowly at my body, and then fastened his eyes on me.

"Mel." I didn't let him finish because my mouth was on his before he could.

"I'm 18, right?" I whispered in his ear. He kissed me again softly. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." He looked down once again at my shirt that lied loosely over my chest, and he seemed to lose thought for a moment.

I knew this was hard for him. Hell, it was hard for me too. Sometimes it even seemed like a form of torture. To be living in this enclosed and beautiful place cut off from civilization with every opportunity in the world to simply melt away blissfully into each other, but with the constant threat of what now massivly populated our old homes and lives hanging over our hormones and thoughts.

I sighed, ready to give myself into reason.

"I know, I know. Cant bring a child into this world." I looked away out the tiny window in the room.

I waited for him to give me another small peck, and suggest we go to bed so what came next from his lips was a total surprise to me.

"Well, I did get some…..supplies when I was out last raid" he said really fast. Could he be nervous? "I just want to make sure that you're...well ready for this."

My mind flew into overdrive, and my hormones took over.

"I never wanted someone as badly as I've wanted you" I said before pressing my lips against his. I put all my love into the kiss, and I pressed hard on his lips. I felt his hand slid up my back and come to rest on my shoulders. He pushed my blouse off while he kissed me roughly.

"Same here" he whispered into my ear.

This was the best birthday I ever had.

………………………………………………………………………………….

AN: I know I haven't written in a long time but I felt like I had nothing to say. I re-read The host and had an idea to write about Mel's memories. I don't like messing with plots of things that authors (the SM) so I tell back stories. Please review and give me events you wish for me to….clarify.

ALSO im afraid my story is not good cause I haven't gotten any reviews so please leave one to show some love and fuel my creative fire :]

-Kaitlin Krebs


End file.
